


I Wish I Didn't Remember

by Broken_Record_3



Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, I didn't tag it for violence but there is some, also lots of trauma so if you don't like that then this isn't the one for you, not very graphic but watch out i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: ***WARNING: Although it isn't exactly graphic, there is violence in memories. Be warned.***All Pip wants for his birthday is to forget.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	I Wish I Didn't Remember

He still remembered it. 

He shouldn’t, he was only 9 when it happened. He ought to have repressed it, buried it deep into the darkest pits of his nightmares. That was where everything else was, the memories of watching his father die, and having to live out of a car when he was 7. Those things, or at least the worst of them, were gone. 

But the beast wouldn’t leave. It stuck in his mind, through everything he did to try to escape it. The roar, that wretched and hellish noise, played through his head when there was silence. An awful, terrible ringing that meant he could never be in silence. 

Squeak didn’t remember. He had been in Pip’s arms the whole time, he didn’t see a thing. He had been told that the noise was just a train, that Hangfire had run away, that Lemony had gone back home to his parents. It was an explanation only a 6-year-old could believe, but that’s exactly what he was. Pip knew he didn’t believe it all anymore, but he hoped that his brother at least forgot about the beast. 

The beast itself wasn’t the big problem. It was the fact it had eaten someone alive. He had seen death before that, but this was worse. Mr. Feint had been torn apart in front of him, more vulgar and awful than he ever could have come up with. Screams and blood and the cracking of bones. He didn’t even know people had that much blood. He shook just thinking about it. 

Teeth and eyes and scales and claws. It all broke through any barrier he tried to make, any way he tried to stop it. As Pecuchet Bellerophon lay awake on the evening of his 20th birthday, his biggest wish was to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while in a lot of emotional pain, so that might show.


End file.
